Everything has Changed
by Cress070
Summary: All I know is we said hello, so dust off your highest hopes, all I know is pouring rain, and everything has changed. All I know is a new found grace, all my days, I'll know your face, all I know since yesterday is everything has changed. - Taylor Swift, Everything Has Changed *SOPHITZ BECAUSE WHAT ELSE*


**Hellooooo! This is my first songfic, so we'll see how this goes, and it's obviously a Sophitz, because hey, Sophitz forever! So tell me if there's an error, because I typed this so fast and all in one sitting. I spelled Sophie so wrong, it was the most amazing misspelling ever:** **SPO[hie. I know. Very impressive. So thank you in advance for reading, and I hope that I didn't screw this up too much!**

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello,_

 _And your eyes look like coming home,_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed._

 _All I know is you held the door,_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours,_

 _All I know since yesterday is... everything has changed._

Sophie stood alone. Fitz was gone. She didn't know where, or how. But ever since he had left her for Linh, his affection turned aside buy some invisible hand of fate, she had fallen into Dex. Now she knew what Biana had meant when she had told her that Dex had been fighting a battle. The battle was for Sophie, and now he had won. Sophie didn't know anymore who she had wanted to win. She knew that it had been Fitz, but had it really? Linh had only had to sidle in, her gorgeous eyelashes fluttering, and Fitz had left her alone. Left her to Dex and Keefe. And Biana got Keefe. Dex was all she had left now, and Sophie buried her head in his strong chest, his scrawniness erased by age and bloodshed. War. She and Dex could get through this together. Now that the Neverseen were gone, everything was easier, and they could do this. Sophie just didn't know if s _he_ could.

 _Come back and tell me why,_

 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time,_

 _And meet me there tonight,_

 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

Now it was just Fitz and Linh. Sophie knew that Linh was a good person, and that she would make Fitz happy, but _she_ wanted to be happy herself. And she knew that Fitz could give her that, if he could just let her in, let her through the barriers created by the war. Every since the day in the wreckage where he had told her that they would be better off as friends, Sophie was unsure of who she could trust. Not Fitz anymore. When he had stood there, hand in hand with Linh Song, of all people, and told her that Linh had won the battle for his love, their Cognate bond had been shattered, and so had Sophie's heart. She had told him her final secret, and then fled, leaving Fitz confused and hurt. That gave her some small satisfaction, but she hoped that with that knowledge one day he could come back to her. Back to his Sophie.

 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now._

 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now._

 _I just want to know you, know you, know you..._

Maybe if she could talk to him one last time, even though today was not that time. Today the wedding bells would be ringing for Fitz Vacker and Linh Song, and she didn't want to be there. But it was her last chance. So Sophie Foster went. The church doors slammed open, and all Sophie could here were the vows of love being spoken by both Linh and Fitz. To forever cherish and hold dear… speak now or forever hold your peace… Sophie suddenly knew what to do. In that moment, she could see herself, _her_ , not Linh, in that wedding dress of silken fibres. Her voice rang out loud and clear through the hall, and everyone turned to look at her. Fitz gazed into Linh's eyes. And then took a step away from her. Away from his old dreams. A. Step. Towards. Sophie. Towards what could have been, what would be, and suddenly she was in his arms, and a whispered apology was in her ears, and in that moment, she knew the wedding bells were not for Linh Song, not today. They were for her, her and Fitz, and what could have been and what now was. Sophie was where she belonged, in the arms of who she belonged to.

 _All I know is we said hello,_

 _So dust off your highest hopes,_

 _All I know is pouring rain,_

 _And everything has changed._

 _All I know is a new found grace,_

 _All my days, I'll know your face,_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

And she couldn't have been happier.

 **Okay, so in my opinion this is adorable, but that may just be delusions of me not having a fluffy fic that isn't cringey. IDK, so tell me if I should change something. Also, I have started a fanfic for PJO, so check that out if you have read the books.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Cress070**


End file.
